mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Clone Toss
|caption = Naruto using Shadow Clone Toss. |universe = |user = |effect = Naruto tosses forward a Shadow Clone that kicks opponents hit toward Naruto. }} Shadow Clone Toss, previously known as Shadow Clone Launch, is 's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Naruto creates a Shadow Clone with a cloud of smoke in his hand and then throws it forward a great distance in a downward arc. The thrown clone acts as a projectile and will continue to travel until hitting something. It simply disappears in a cloud of smoke if it hits a platform, and if it connects with an opponent (or another hurtbox), the clone will kick in the direction it came from and then disappear. Opponents hit by the kick are dealt 6% damage and moderate knockback in the direction of the kick. Because the direction the clones kick is often where Naruto is, the move is a great combo starter and can combo into almost any of his other moves. However, if a thrown clone misses an opponent, the move's ending lag can leave Naruto open to be punished. The thrown clones can also be reflected by moves with this property, which means the clones can subsequently knock Naruto into other opponents' combos instead. Origin This move, alongside Shadow Clone Slash and Shadow Clone Summon, requires Naruto Uzumaki to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu ( ), a technique in the ''Naruto'' franchise which creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows, though even then it may not be enough, as evident when during the Fourth Shinobi World War a few more notable clones of Naruto took heavy hits but did not disperse. The clones can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. This technique is also known as one of Naruto's best Jutsus, since he can use it to multiply not only himself but also his attacks, as seen with the Rasengan and its many variations, which, combined with this technique, can create extremely massive damage. The origins of this attack could stem from the numerous attacks Naruto uses that involve him throwing his clones at his enemies, notably during the fight between Naruto and Sasuke in the original anime series. The closest similarity to this attack, however, is Naruto's tilt attack in the Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm series, where a shadow clone throws Naruto forwards. Gallery Screenshots Shadow Clone Toss Smoke.png|Naruto about to toss a Shadow Clone appearing in a cloud of smoke on Final Valley. Shadow clones 3.png|The Shadow Clone kicking towards Naruto. Early designs Shadow Clone Toss 0.8.png|The early design of Shadow Clone Toss. Shadow Clone Toss Smoke 0.8.png|The first early design of a Shadow Clone appearing. Shadow clones 2.png|The second early design of a Shadow Clone appearing. Trivia *Prior to v0.8a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Naruto's side special move was instead Shuriken. It was changed to Shadow Clone Toss to reflect Naruto's fighting style in Naruto, as Shuriken was deemed too plain. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Naruto universe